heavenlyswordfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyo
'Kyo '''is a character and antagonist featured in the 2014 film adaptation of ''Heavenly Sword. Biography Early Life Not much is known of Kyo's early life. According to his depiction in the film, Kyo is a young man and member of Nariko's clan who appears to be around the same age as Nariko herself. It can be assumed that both his mother and father are members of the clan as well, as he refers to Kai, whom he is seen tormenting at the film's beginning, as an "orphan." Nevertheless, Kyo remains deeply devoted to both the clan and Master Shen, as he is constantly trying to gain Shen's approval. Events of The Film The film begins with Kyo and Itsuki playing a game of keep-away with Kai's necklace, with Kai attempting to get it back. It appears Kyo is successful in this endeavor until Nariko intervenes, which leads to an argument between the two warriors and Kyo branding the heroine a "curse" on the clan. This is followed by Kyo drawing a dagger and attempting to stab Nariko; however, Nariko is far too skilled for the likes of him and he is quickly disarmed. Nariko is in the process of threatening an apology out of Kyo when Prophet Takashi arrives, swiping the dagger out of Nariko's hand. Kyo uses this as an opportunity to flip the situation on its head, claiming victimhood instead of perpetration. Later, Kyo is seen in the fort's training yards, having a sparring match using staves with another clansmen. Following the match, he shares some choice words with Nariko, with Kai responding by threatening to shoot him with her crossbow. However, the tension is disarmed when the fort is informed of an impending invasion by Bohan's stealth forces. Kyo ends up having his life saved by Nariko, who proclaims that, despite their history, the "clan takes care of their own." Long after these events, it is revealed by Shen Kyo died at the hands of Bohan's soldiers as the rest of the clan and Nariko escaped following the fort's destruction. Death However, in an plot twist, it is revealed Kyo actually rode to join Bohan's forces, with this being the explanation for Bohan's knowledge of the clan's locations as well as the Sword. Standing on the desert plains outside the fort, Kyo explains to Nariko that Bohan "was always coming" and that without a Heavenly Warrior as prophecised to guide them, it was his duty to give Bohan the Sword so the entire clan would not die. Nariko responds to Kyo by telling him "for now, only you will die;" Kyo turns around to be greeted by a hail of arrows from Bohan's archers. While Nariko is protected by the power of the Sword, Kyo is pelted by the arrows, killing him nearly instantly. Personality Kyo, judging by the events of the film, fills the role of the classic bully. Antagonizing both Nariko and Kai (the former by constantly reminding her of her birth, the latter by reminding her of her lack of clan parentage), Kyo is implied to have consistently and constantly tormented the sisters over the years prior to the events of the film. Initially, it appears that he also can quite brave in contrast; Shen, speaking of his sacrifice in order for the clan to escape, calls him brave, stating that his death allowed others to be able to live. However, it is later revealed that Kyo instead was simply riding to join Bohan's army, informing him on the movements of the clan as well as Nariko and Kai. This allowed for many members of the clan, including Shen himself and Prophet Takashi, to be captured by Bohan's forces. This depiction paints Kyo as cowardly and self-serving, rather than brave; despite his stated intentions of wanting to save the clan, in reality he only saved himself by exchanging information to Bohan in return for asylum. This information allowed Bohan to torment members of his clan and enabled his soldiers to go out and murder, rape and pillage with impunity. Abilities In the few moments he is witnessed training, Kyo asserts himself as being quite capable and skilled with a staff, as he is able to dispatch the clansmen with whom he is sparring relatively quickly. In addition, upon the invasion of the fort by Bohan's Ninjas, he is proven to be adept at the usage of the clan's traditional Longsword as well, killing several fighters in close combat. However, his skills pale in comparison to that of Nariko, who is able to easily disarm him when he attacks her with his hidden dagger. Depiction Kyo is shown as a male of average height, medium skin tone and dark brown hair, almost reaching the nape of his neck. His eyes are also a dark brown color, and he sports a goatee as well. He is decked head to toe in leather armor with riding harnesses wrapped around both of his hands. Later, upon his return, his wears a simple dark brown robe with a hood that conceals his face. Appearances Kyo only appears in the 2014 film adaptation of Heavenly Sword. Trivia *Kyo is voiced by professional voice actor Nolan North, who also provides the voice of Roach in the film and is well-known for his work in the ''Fable ''series of video games as well. *Kyo is one of three named characters who appear in the film that do not appear in the game. **The others are: Prophet Takashi and Loki. *Kyo's presence in the film assumes the role of a secondary antagonist; this role was originally held by Bohan in the game, with the Raven King being the main antagonist. **This may explain his role in multiple scenes. For example, in the film, he approaches Nariko with the proposition of handing the Heavenly Sword over to Bohan outside the fort, while in the game Bohan's forces are informed of the clan's location by the Raven King. *Kyo means "Cooperation" (協力, "kyoryoku") in Japanese; this may be a hint at his insidious nature in the film, as he indeed is the only one of the clansmen to cooperate with Bohan at the movie's end. Category:Characters Category:Movie characters Category:Male characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Antagonists